Familiarity
by Sarah The Shadow
Summary: Songfic to Familiarity. Akuroku and Rikora. Sora and Roxas contemplate their crushes on Riku and Axel. Mild spoilers for KH 1 and KH 2. Yaoi DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


Ok, this song was originally a songfic to Familiarity, by Wick James Star on youtube, but then Hito me Bore showed a couple of the rules to me, and I was all like, "oh shoot... MY STORY IS BREAKING THE RULES! *runs to fix it*" So thank you Hito me Bore! Anyway, just go listen to this song while reading the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Familiarity or KH.

* * *

I didn't want to go back, but it didn't matter. I was and am a nobody. Sora's nobody, and since he's the wielder of the keyblade the world needs him. "You're lucky, I guess my summer vacation is over."

I worked for the orginization. I did what was asked of me. I made only one true friend, Axel. He was the one who actually was able to make me tlak, and smile.

"You can't turn on the orginization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" I knew that that was true. But they cared too much about me, the key to their hearts. They wanted their own hearts, I no longer cared.

"No one would miss me." "That's not true! ... I would." I knew Axel was speaking the truth. I really didn't want to leave him behind, but I was afraid what would happen if I asked him to come with me. I liked him more than a friend, but he was loyal to the orginization. I feared rejection as well. Not a whole lot of worlds accepted gay couples, and I had no idea how the "people" living in The World That Never Was would react. It would be easier on both of us if I just left, so I did.

I couldn't get what Axel said out of my head. He said he would miss me... only people with hearts could feel strong emotions like love. I really couldn't believe what I felt for when he said that, I simply pretended not to hear him. It would be easier for him that way... and for me too.

"Another dream about him." I found out later that those weren't dreams, they were memories of my other self. I didn't care so much back then though. But then "strange things" started happening. I later found out that they were because of Namine and the others. Eventually I say Axel again, but I didn't remember him.

When I saw him in Twilight Town, my heart lept into my throat. I didn't understand why though. So I treated him as an enemy.

After I while, I remembered Axel, but I still had defeated him in battle. If he truely did feel the way I did, I probably had just crushed his "heart".

When I was returning our heart to Sora, there was a small part of me that wanted to scream out, that wanted a certain redhead to come and "sweep me off my feet" as some may say. I was sort of hoping to see him before I "died", but not all wishes come true. So I wasn't able to see the one "my" heart desired. While becoming a part of Sora again, I briefly wondered if my other self would harbour the same feelings. Probably not. It didn't matter though, I wasn't going to see him again. Or so I thought.

(Switch to KH 1! Sora's p.o.v.)

It had been a long time since I saw Riku. In reality I was in love with him, but I wasn't sure that he felt the same. So I switched my attention to Kairi. Everyone thought that I had a crush on her, but in a cruel reality she was kinda just a substitute for Riku.

The cave drawing? I'm not that great of an artist, I was actually trying to draw a certain silver-haired boy, but Kairi saw it first and immediately assumed it was her.

"Sora! ...You wanted one, didn't you?" "A paopu fruit?" "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it!" I was glad Riku was walking away from me. That way he couldn't see my blush. I thought, 'Yeah I want to try it. But not with Kairi... with you.' But if I said that he would probably overreact.

"Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi." My heart was stepped on, beaten to a pulp, hanged, drawn, quartered, sliced, and diced into timy pieces by that. So he loved Kairi. I nearly jumped into the ocean instead of trying to win the race. "What? Wait a minute!" "Okay! On my count!" I was pretty sure that Kairi had heard, judging by the slight pink adorning her face. I didn't want to share a paopu fruit with Kairi, but I didn't want Riku to share one with her either. But I got a plan.

I decided that I would try to win the race, then tell Riku that I wanted to share it with him instead. Simple, right? WRONG! When I beat Riku I backed out. So much for that plan. But I didn't share the fruit with Kairi, thankfully. I felt trapped, like I was tied up by the vines in the jungle on Destiney Islands._._

I drew myself giving a paopu fruit to "Kairi" in that cave. I might have not been able to give the star shaped fruit to Riku, but hey. I could dream, right? That was when this all began. The cloaked figure started talking, and what he was saying scared me.

I sighed, I wanted to tell Riku how I felt. But what the weird guy said... it made me feel like something bad was going to happen, and soon. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially not Riku.

"Sora! Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us!" "Huh?" I was scared thta she had found out how I felt about Riku, and was therefore trying to leave him behind. My panic must have shown in my eyes, because quickly after she said "Just kidding!" and then she started to sound sad. Panic faded, but mistrust took it's place inside of me.

Soon after, our island was taken in to darkness, the whole Kingdom Hearts mess started. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted Riku back, but I guess not all wishes come true.

* * *

That wasn't so bad now, was it?  
*Waves around a stick* Review! Review and get a marshmallow! Flames will be used to make s'mores!


End file.
